


Brighter Than The Daffodils

by mallowminseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowminseok/pseuds/mallowminseok
Summary: But,--” The other says and Hyunwoo sucks in his breath, “What do they all mean?” The other’s eyes are so wide and pure as they stare into his own without wavering. The chocolate brown colors warm in the setting sun’s light and Hyunwoo decides that this is his new favorite time.orHyunwoo owns a flower shop and minhyuk is a customer





	

Hyunwoo heard the crinkle of the plastic as he wrapped it around this particular bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath. He winces as he takes a thin red ribbon and ties it into a bow; securely tying the plastic in its base. When he turns back around with the bouquet he hands it to the boy waiting patiently behind the counter, his finger tapping incessantly on its marble top. 

He tells the boy the price, receives the money, and watches the young teen bound for the door. Hyunwoo purses his lips at the rudeness of the boy for just leaving but in the end he shrugs it off. Hyunwoo has long grown used to feeling ignored but in the business of flowers where the only kind that ever enters his shop are those looking for love, one has to. 

Peering over the counter to a batch of begonias, he stands and meanders towards them. Crouching down, he touches their soft velvet tips and brings them towards his nose: a gentle soft scent wafts into his nostrils and a smile settles onto his lips. His favorite. 

Hyunwoo admits that some days he hates his job. Sometimes having to deal with tight-lined wedding planners and sobbing mourners is enough to make him go crazy. But there are times when he loves it here in this little blue shop on the corner; with its rows upon rows of beautiful plants all lined up and ready to be picked. He loves the way the vines coil themselves along the columns reaching desperately towards an artificial sun, how the smell of dirt and life becomes his perfume. Hyunwoo’s favorite time, however,  is around closing. When the sun bathes the azaleas and the tulips in a warm shade of orange, the air turning still and the only noise is the constant buzzing of the air conditioning in the back.

He stands, wiping the dirt that had somehow accumulated on his calloused palms onto his overalls. Just then the soft tinkle of the bell slices through the silent ambiance of the shop like a knife. When Hyunwoo turns his head to peer at the stranger who entered he was floored. A tall man with sun kissed skin and snow white hair was traipsing about the lilacs and running his long thin finger tips over their purple hues. They seem to lean into his careful touch. The bright yellow of his wrinkled shirt a great contrast to the faded and peeling robins egg that called itself a paint job. 

To conclude the man was even more beautiful than the hibiscus that he held close to his nose and Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from staring at the living embodiment of beauty. His breath was caught in his throat when the man finally spotted him, still rooted to the spot and dirt on the bronzed skin of his cheek. The other blinked and toed towards him, a grin settling itself onto his soft features. 

“I’m going to assume that you’re the owner?” He breathed with a hint of a laugh peeking through at the end. Hyunwoo gulped and wished he had dressed at least slightly better but who’d have known someone so ethereal would happen upon his quaint shop.

Hyunwoo gathered what strength he had left and nodded. “Is there something you’d like?” His voice was gruff and hard like the packed dirt in each of the pots of sweet pea that surrounded the two; a sharp contrast to the other man’s soft bell like tones that matched the one by the door.

“Hm…” The boy looked around for a moment and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Hyunwoo watched as his eyebrows knotted together in concentration and the huge thuds in his broad chest had somehow become louder than the air conditioning and he hoped to god the other man couldn’t hear it. “How about you decide?” The corners of his mouth quirked up nicely and his eyes turned into small crescents. 

Hyunwoo could feel his own features contort in confusion, but he didn’t expect the angel before him to laugh. “I’m asking if you could make one for me just of your own accord.” He spoke softly the smile never leaving his pretty pink lips. The stranger was as beautiful and bright as the dandelions that bloomed brilliantly behind him.

Hyunwoo let out a small grunt and nodded. He pulled out the garden sheers from his pocket and began to stalk through the store. He never took his eyes off the other man watching him waltz around the shop and smell any flower in sight. He even caught himself giggling slightly when the other had gotten pollen onto his nose and was now sneezing quite fervently.

His feet dragged along the ground like lead and a 10 ten weight began to rest on his shoulders. Hyunwoo didn't want to embarrass himself and make a bouquet the man didn’t like so he pushed himself to think of what to produce but was met with a brick wall. He stood in front of the hydrangea and felt an idea began to carve its way into his mind. With the set of his jaw he set to work zooming through the shop and taking just the right amount of what he needed until he was satisfied. 

As he found his way back behind the counter to wrap up and arrange the bouquet he could feel a pair of eyes carving holes into his back. He fingered a soft yellow paper and wrapped the bouquet with it before he had found a clear wrapping with white flowers scattered about its surface. He decided to put that one on as well, tying it all up with a white, lace ribbon. 

He turned around to discover the other man had leaned up on the other side of the counter, his wire framed glasses perched low on the bridge of his nose. To see him so close caused Hyunwoo’s hands to go clammy and his grip to tighten around the cellophane audibly. When he held it out to the other man he took it swiftly, his thin digits brushing against Hyunwoo’s stubs and sending shock waves pulsing through his arm. 

He watched as the other man stared down towards it avidly. After a bit the other says, “Well it sure does match me doesn’t it?” Hyunwoo frowned and looked down at it, only noticing now that he had only picked out white and yellow flowers. His cheeks grew hot and he stuttered out  something that couldn't quite be called Korean or a sentence. The bright boy gleamed and began to laugh again. “It’s fine, I love it.” He says the last part so lowly that it took Hyunwoo a few moments to actually decipher what the boy had said. 

“But,--” The other says and Hyunwoo sucks in his breath, “What do they all mean?” The other’s eyes are so wide and pure as they stare into his own without wavering. The chocolate brown colors warm in the setting sun’s light and Hyunwoo decides that this is his new favorite time. 

“Well,” He starts, stepping towards the living embodiment of the sun itself and settling in close to the bouquet and its new owner. “These are, um, freesia and the symbolize being spirited.” Hyunwoo gestures to each of the flowers as he explains them, not even noticing that the other hasn't even looked down at it since he's started, “Yellow carnations mean cheerfulness. This is a cosmos which means peace, a daisy means innocence. These ones over here are  ranunculuses which mean radiance. Next is--” He pauses taking in a breath once he’s realized exactly what he’s placed into this bouquet.

When he looks up he sees the other watching him expectantly and he gulps before timidly continuing, “Next is pansies which mean loving thoughts, yellow chrysanthemum symbolizes you having a secret admirer. And finally yellow tulips mean,” His face blooms about as red as the roses placed on the counter next to the two.”Hopelessly in love.” When he dares to look into the other’s eyes again he sees something lay behind them that he can’t place and it sets his insides aflame. 

The other smiled softly and a dusting of pink littered his cheeks. “Thank you, I, uh, I needed that.” When he was met with a questioning look by Hyunwoo he breathed out what could be called an airy laugh. “I was broken up with today and this really made it better, Thank you…?” 

“Hyunwoo.” He quickly grunted flustered at the lack of eloquency in his response, but the other didn't seem to mind. 

“My name’s Minhyuk.” He reached for his wallet, but Hyunwoo quickly shook his head.

“No it’s yours. I guess we can call it a gift.” He tells Minhyuk with a soft grin. 

“I guess we can.” Minhyuk laughed the light of the sun dancing in his irises. He pauses for a moment and leans in to give a chaste kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek.

  
“I guess we can also say this is me asking you out on a date?” Minhyuk cocks his head to the side and Hyunwoo can feel his neck strain by how fast he nods at that.


End file.
